


Dance Dance Rework

by Kinger556



Series: Remnant Revamped [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Confessions, Cute, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, School, Sweet, dance, whiteknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinger556/pseuds/Kinger556
Summary: What if Jaune found Weiss and asked her to the dance before she spoke to Neptune?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Remnant Revamped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032063
Kudos: 27





	1. Dance Dance Confessions

"Normal Speech"

_"Flashback Speech"_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Jaune was walking through the halls holding a flower, ready to walk straight up to Weiss, tell how he truly feels, and ask her to the dance! Just like Pyrrha suggested!

" _Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest."_

He was nervous but tried to walk with confidence. _'Can't get it wrong if it's the truth... Right?'_ he tried to convince himself.

Now if only he could find her. When he knocked on RWBY's dorm room, Yang answered and said she went to the library to study. Apparently they were making too much noise for her to concentrate.

So he was on his way to the library! The quickest way was actually going around the building rather than walk through the halls. But on his way, as luck would have it he saw his white haired Snow Angel!

He noticed she was glancing around the area herself, maybe looking for something but kept walking in his direction. Did she even notice him? Well, she was about to!

"Hey Weiss!" Jaune grinned while approaching her with his right arm behind his back, hiding the flower.

The heiress' eyes widened and turned straight ahead to see the blemish on her Beacon life. She immediately groaned as her eyes grew sharp. "What is it _Arc_ , I'm in the middle of something."

Her coldness was as inviting as ever...

Jaune started to rub the back of his head. "Oh.. U- uhm.. Well... You see..."

His confidence was draining. Under her glare he began to feel extremely nervous. Why could he ask her out on dates and sing a song but spewing his feelings was too much?

* * *

Weiss' arms were now crossed and she began tapping her foot, staring deadly at him. He continued to stutter so she rolled her eyes and they then widened as she noticed the blue-haired teen she's been looking for this whole time.

He was just a few yards away, talking to Sun. Though they were walking further and further from her each second.

She didn't have time to deal with this scraggly buffoon. Her mark was getting away!

"I don't have time for this." she spat out coldly and walked passed Jaune as he continued to try and piece his words together. Something he was failing at miserably.

After just a few steps she heard him call out, likely to ask her to the dance- Again. Then she would turn him down- Again. Then once it was over, she'd walk away and talk to Neptune about _his_ plans for the dance! It'd be perfect! Nothing could get in the way.

"You're a great singer!"

Except apparently that.

* * *

Jaune sputtered out the first thing that popped into his head trying to get Weiss to stay. Which surprisingly... Maybe... Kind of worked.

She stopped, standing in place like a statue until finally turning around, looking confused. "What did you just say?"

"U- uhm.. Well..." he was stuttering again and coughed into his fist. "W- well... I've always thought you were a really good singer."

She squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Your uhm... Single, Mirror Mirror was... Good... I think."

Her eyes widened a bit and opened her mouth to say something but he talked before she could.

"I- I mean, It _was_ good!" he reassured. "Just... The 'lonely' parts were kinda sad and uh... Yeah." he started scratching the back of his head again and silence engulfed the two of them. Jaune looking away towards the ground while Weiss simply stared at him.

The girl in question broke the silence. "... Where are you going with this?"

"W- well..." he mumbled, refusing to look at her. _'This is it!'_ he yelled internally and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm completely head-over-heels for you!" he'd nearly yell at her.

The girls eyes widened and mouth opened to speak but like last time, didn't get a chance to. The idiot kept going.

"Y- your cold..." he'd began with and her eyes narrowed once more. "But also incredible!" they softened a bit but more in confusion than anything else.

"And smart!"

He kept going.

"And graceful!"

And going...

"And talented!"

He really didn't know when to stop, did he?

"So will you please go to the dance with me?!" he asked and whipped his hand from around his back to reveal a flower which he presented to her.

Her eyes glanced down at the plant. Did he really think this was going to work? Throw some compliments at her along with a flower and she'll say 'yes'? What a moron. The suitors back in Atlas were 10 times better than him in every way yet they never even got a 'yes'!

"Okay." she answered.

She saw his eyes snap opened and look right at hers almost in shock. "W- what did you just say?"

Her eyes widened while her cheeks actually made a blush. Which due to her pale skin was detrimentally visible! ' _What did I just say?!'_

A moment passed and neither said anything, both in shock about what occurred. Weiss managed to recover first and clear her throat. "A- are you deaf?!" she'd accuse and quickly turn around to hide any embarrassment on her face. "I said 'okay'!"

She couldn't back out now! That would show indecisiveness, which was even worse according to her sister!

Jaune blinked and collected himself as well. "O- oh... Yeah, I uh... Right!" he grinned. _'I can't believe that worked!'_

"So... I'll uh... See you tomorrow then? Is 7 okay?" he asked.

He was responded to with a simple nod, though she still didn't turn around.

"Uhm... Great! Er... See you then!" he'd say and walk passed her, heading back towards his dorm.

* * *

Weiss was in shock. _'What did I just do? Why did I say that?'_ she couldn't stop asking those two simple questions while she stared forward, watching Neptune, the guy she actually wanted to go with got further away.

It was so simple. Turn down the plebeian, being Jaune, who was after her money and fame then ask the man, being Neptune, to the dance! A monkey could do it! There were two steps, both easily attainable! Yet she failed miserably.

How could she agree to go out with that _dolt?!_ He was a buffoon of the highest caliber! Plus with how often he asked her out, it was obvious he was only after her status and riches like the rest of them!

But... He did complement her singing. Though others have done that too!

… However _they_ were cut throat sons of bushiness men. If there was one thing she knew about Jaune, it's that he wasn't all that clever. At least not in this field.

Then he started saying all those nice things...

Her cheeks started blushing once more and a groan escaped her lips. "UGH! W- what a _simpleton!_ Spouting all that nonsense..."

_'It just took me off guard, that's all!'_

That had to be the reason. A short moment of weakness! It could happen to anyone! After all, she wasn't perfect just yet. This is nothing but a learning experience for the future.

Sh- she shall go to the dance with _Arc,_ tell him to leave her alone and forever scrub her hands with him.

Yes, that would work. Make the weakness beneficial! Even that moron wouldn't actually keep trying if she turned him down _after_ she went to the dance with him!

It's the perfect plan!

She released a low chuckle and her eyes grew a bit fierce. _'I'll show him not to mess with me!'_

* * *

**I might released a second chapter, might not. I just wanted to write this. Any other chapters will kind of have endings that lead to the possibility of another chapter, but could be seen as finished. So this story is just going to stay as 'completed'.**


	2. Dance Dance Mistakes

"Normal Speech"

**"Shouting"**

_"Flashback Speech"_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Jaune decided to get a snack- No! A _victory_ snack before heading back to his dorm. Never had he felt so... Happy? Nay, thrilled! Pyrrha's advice actually worked! He was blunt, honest, and she said 'yes'! Well, technically she said 'okay'...

Which was even better!

She never did accept his flower though... Ehh, oh well. He'll save it, maybe for tomorrow!

He grinned happily and slid a card through the vending machine to get some chips. Just something simple to snack on for the walk back to the dorm building.

The walk back to his team's room took a few minutes longer because of his detour. He actually saw Weiss step into her room just as he turned the corner. He was going to say something but she was already half way into her room. Probably best to just save it all for tomorrow night!

His smile grew. He got a date with Weiss! He never imagined it'd feel this good!

 _'Alright, alright. Cool it Jaune. Just walk into your team's room and act natural!"_ he told himself... However his grin simply refused to vanish.

He opened the door and the moment he stepped in Nora was immediately in his face. "Jaune! Are you okay? You want me to break her legs _this_ time?!"

Jaune blinked. Despite her... Concern. She seemed more interested in that last question. "Uhm..." he could only mumble.

Ren and Pyrrha both looked over towards him from across the room.

"Wait a second." Nora quickly spoke then leaned closer to her leader, using her fingers to open his eye-lids. "Eyes slightly dilated."

He swatted her hand away just for her to grab it and place her two fingers on his wrist to check his pulse. "Pulse is... Rapid. But... Happy rapid." Her eyes narrowed. "Pancake rapid." she then pulled him further into the room and walked around him, closing the door in the process while looking at his pants.

"No dirt, meaning you didn't sit alone outside in depression." she surmised and her sight caught something strange in his pocket, abruptly reaching in to dig it out.

"He- hey, Nora!"

She pulled out the empty bag of chips he bought earlier. "Victory snack?!" she gasped as her eyes widened in realization.

Pyrrha and Ren looked at each other feeling a mix of confusion and concern.

Nora flung the empty bag away and pointed a finger at him.

" **YOU GOT WEISS TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU?!"**

* * *

Weiss walked into her team's dorm room trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Her other three team members were all inside, Ruby and Yang were playing a video game on the floor with Blake sitting on her top bunk reading.

" **VICTORY"**

Yang flung her arms up and cheered while Ruby pouted. "Awww, you always win!"

Her big sister grinned. "Well, that's my job." she said and rubbed the top of Ruby's head which was quickly swatted away to Yang's amusement. However she turned her attention towards their resident Ice Queen while still on the floor.

"'Ey Weiss, Jaune was lookin' for ya'." she said.

Weiss, who was walking right for her bed froze in the middle of the room. "I am aware." she growled through he teeth.

Yang chuckled. "That bad, huh? He looked pretty determined this time around."

Ruby tossed the controller to the side and stood up. "You know, he's really not that bad!" she'd announce to her, clenching both her fists in front of her. "Maybe you shou-"

" **YOU GOT WEISS TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU?!"**

The voice was definitely Nora's who was screaming from just one room over.

Ruby froze mid-sentence with Weiss flinching and closing both her eyes as if waiting for a bomb to go off.

A few moments passed and when nothing happened she slowly opened them to look over at Yang and Ruby who seemed to be in shock.

"No... Way." Yang mumbled and slowly began to form a grin.

Ruby on the other hand nearly vanished and appeared in a flurry of rose petals giving her partner a big hug. "Ooooooh! I can't believe it! My best friend and my first friend are dating!" she shouted in glee.

Weiss seemed incredible uncomfortable from the sudden closeness. "R- Ruby let go!"

The young speedster complied but still kept a vice grip on both Weiss' shoulders and held her out at arms length. "This is amazing!" rose petals were literally fluttering out of her.

"Ruby! I am no-" Weiss wanted to explain herself, however was drowned out by Yang's fit of laughter.

"Hahaha!" she took a breath. "I mean, I've told him 'one day', I just never thought I'd be so soon!" she kept laughing.

Weiss really needed to say her piece here before things got out of control. "Look. I am n-"

Blake with her book now closed hopped down off her bunk. "I'm surprised too. You were always so dismissive of him. What made you finally crack?"

Weiss let out a low growl. "I'm trying to tell yo-"

"I always knew Vomit Boy had it in 'em!" Yang grinned. Then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! That makes you Vomit _Girl!"_ she pointed and laughed at Weiss some more.

Ruby turned and frowned at her older sister. "Y- Yang that's not f- funn- Pfft! Haha~" both sisters held their stomachs and laughed.

Weiss' face turned a bit red in a mix of embarrassment and anger. Her arms locked downwards with clenched fists at the ends of them. **"QUIET!"**

Blake took a step back from the outburst while Ruby and Yang stopped their laughter and turned towards the heiress.

Weiss looked a bit surprised and cleared her throat, collecting herself. "I am **not** 'dating' that buffoon!" she'd declare, finally having an opportunity to speak.

There was a pause until Ruby spoke up. "... But... You're going to the dance with him." she turned towards her sister. "Th- that's a date... Right?" she'd ask to confirm.

Yang nodded. "Mhm, pretty standard date material if ya' ask me."

Weiss huffed. "Well I'm not asking you." she'd tell her then continue walking towards her bed and sit down. "I am simply going to..." she paused, looking for the right word. "Humor him for tomorrow night, then finally shut him down once and for all!" she smacked the bottom of her right fist into her palm like a judge laying down a sentence.

Ruby and Yang gave each other nervous looks and Blake crossed her arms. "That... Doesn't sound right."

Weiss' eyes turned nervous and a light blush appeared across her cheeks. "W- w- what do you mean?!" she suddenly stood up, glaring at Blake. "That is definitely how it went!" She gestured towards the door. "He _begged_ me to go to the dance with him and I-" she then placed her hand on her chest. "concocted the perfect plan to deal with such a persistent leech."

Her arms crossed with her head held high with a smug smile.

Yang groaned. "I think what Blake means is that you're being kind of mean to the guy." this got Weiss' attention and she looked down at her teammate. "He thinks this is all real, ya' know?"

Ruby nodded. "Y- yeah... I don't like this... It feels... _Wrong._ "

Weiss' eyes narrowed in thought. _'I suppose explaining it like that does seem rather... Dishonorable..."_

"Exactly." Blake nodded. "I just feel like someone's going to get... _Really_ hurt here." by 'someone' she most certainly met 'Jaune'.

But how was that her problem?! He was the _dunce_ that asked her out every other day! The _buffoon_ that couldn't take 'no' for an answer! The _moron_ that listens to her music just to get ahead with her! The _dolt_ that said all those really, really nice things to her earlier.

Her blush returned.

The others seemed to continue speaking while she was thinking. What were they even saying at this point? She heard things like how unfair she was being. The words 'Ice Queen' were dropped, too. Probably by Yang.

Ruby stepped up and was going to place a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Weiss. I-"

" **Alright!"** Weiss shouted, making Ruby flinch back. "I messed up! Th- the dimwit came up to me and started saying all these... _Things_ and it..." she looked away in some form of distress. "... It confused me, then I started thinking too much, then before I realized it I said 'Okay' to him!"

She took a deep breath and started to try and suppress some of the embarrassment.

There was another silence until Yang interrupted it with a snort. "That's more like it."

Weiss only let out a huff and turned away. What would Winter think if she saw her now?

* * *

**Well, here's a second chapter. I'm just kind of going with the flow on this so I'm not making any promises on another or anything. If I feel like writing it, I will. If I don't well... Then I wont.**


	3. Dance Dance Beginnings

**So I actually completely forgot about the whole 'Blake' plotline. With her freaking out about Roman Torchwick and the White Fang just before the dance.**

**Considering Blake's not the center of attention in this fic and for my own convenience (and sanity) I'm just going to go ahead and say that the conversation between her and Yang happened before Weiss showed up.**

* * *

Pyrrha was sitting down staring directly at Jaune as Nora prodded him with questions. However her mind was blank, the only thing present was this ringing noise which started the moment she heard Nora's accusation about Jaune going to the dance with Weiss.

Just the thought of her knight going out with another woman was... It...

She shuddered.

" _-ey"_

Before she realized it, her chest began to raise and retract rapidly. Was this it? Death? Was Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl going to die from a panic attack caused from heart break? Was that even possible?

" _Pyr-"_

She honestly didn't even know if she would mind. Being conscious right now felt just awful. Wait, was she conscious? This could be a nightmare.

Yes, a nightmare. That could explain this horrid ringing in her head.

" **Pyrrha!"**

She jumped up. "Waah!"

Her semblance subconsciously activated and some appliances with metal on her night stand tumbled off it towards her.

The three other members of JNPR stared at her, with Ren being the closest while Nora was still close to Jaune.

It looked like Ren was the one who snapped her out of her thoughts. She couldn't show her true feelings now though, despite how difficult they might be to hide.

"Oh, uhm. Yes, Ren?" she'd ask with her practiced smile.

Ren leaned back. "You looked out of it there. Are you alright?"

She blinked and glanced over towards the other two who's attention were also on her now. That wouldn't do.

"Of course." she'd nod.

Nora rolled her eyes. It didn't seem like she was fooling the girl.

Jaune narrowed his eyes a bit. She wasn't sure if he saw though her lie or was suspicious. "Are you sure? You're kind of... Sweating a bit there."

She was? Her eyes widened. How long was she stuck in her own head for? This wasn't good.

Standing up, Pyrrha nodded. "I'm... Perfectly fine." she stated and then turned to walk towards the door. "Though, perhaps I'm a bit... Restless. I did skip out on some practice today. I think I'll correct that."

"Hey Pyrrha, w-" Jaune tried to speak but she shut the door before he could finish.

She ignored the call and took a deep breath outside the room. Turning, the girl walked down the hall, thinking of just going for a jog to clear her head. Perhaps some target practice or swordplay. Anything, really.

* * *

Jaune and the rest of them paused for a few moments as Pyrrha just left.

"Did she look a bit... 'Off' to you guys?" he'd ask and glanced at both Ren, then Nora.

Ren made a shrug, keeping his neutral expression while Nora let out a groan. "Ugh, you men are hopeless!'

She walked away and hopped onto her bed where she'd start listening to music on her headphones.

Ren scratched the back of his head. He looked a bit awkward as well. "So... Weiss, huh?"

Jaune grinned widely. "Uh... Yeah, it just sorta... Happened I guess."

" _Still not sure how though. Pyrrha's advice really did do wonders."_

"Well, I'm happy for you." Ren smiled and Jaune did so aswell.

Though for some weird reason, the knight felt a strange tenseness hanging in the air.

Ehh, probably his imagination.

* * *

The day of the dance came!

It was 6:45, just 15 minutes until the dance officially began. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were inside their dorm room getting ready, however Yang went on ahead to prepare for the dance. She apparently had to greet people upon their arrival.

"Weiss, these things are a death trap!" Ruby whined while stumbling forward in her dress. She never thought too much about high heels, but now that she's experiencing them first hand she can honestly say that anyone is asking for death by wearing them in combat.

The heiress spoke from inside the restroom. "It just takes practice! Anything you can do in boots, you can do in heels!" she'd answer through the door.

That was a lie.

Ruby knew it was. Maybe her semblance helped? Did she freeze her feet to stay upright? Or maybe it was those black glyphs, they kept things in place right?

If Ruby tried to sprint in these she'd break her ankles!

"... Right." the speedster mumbled. Honestly, she was too preoccupied with keeping balance to argue further.

Just then, Weiss opened the bathroom door to reveal her outfit. It was simple. A white dress with some gray at the top. Though it did show some skin on the sides of her hips. Surprisingly Yang's dress was whiter. Weird.

She huffed with her arms crossed. "I swear, if Arc is late..." she grumbled.

"He still has 10 minutes, relax." Blake answered.

All three were ready, however Ruby said her and Blake should wait for Jaune to arrive.

But that was... Mostly a lie. Ruby _did_ indeed say that, however it was Yang that bribed her with promises of cookies to take pictures of Jaune and Weiss together.

Ruby stumbled over towards her partner and grasped both her shoulders for support. "Look, I- I know we talked about it last night bu-"

Weiss lifted her hand up and held her palm in front of Ruby's face. "Yes, I know." she sighed. "I'll _try_ to have fun and I'll _at least_ dance with the dolt." she said and lowered her hands. "I didn't forget, happy?"

Ruby grinned and nodded her head multiple times. "Yep!"

Weiss sighed though. What did she do to deserve this?

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

**...**

**Knock.**

Ruby gasped. "That's gotta be Jaune!" she'd say happily

Weiss only rolled her eyes.

It definitely was. Only a buffoon like him would add in a delayed fourth 'knock'. Did he think three wasn't enough or something? They have perfectly good ears!

Or at least she did... Well, Blake probably had better ones. Ruby's was questionable though.

Weiss turned and started to walk over. Answering the door to her... _Date_ was only natural after all. She didn't want to seem timid or anything of the sort.

Though the moment she did, Ruby's grip on her shoulder's slipped and she fell forward on the ground.

Weiss gripped the doorknob and turned towards Ruby. "You dunce." she'd say and twist the knob to open it.

When she faced forward she was met with Jaune standing before her, as she assumed. He was wearing a suit and surprisingly pulled it off rather well. She didn't expect him to look much different than in the standard beacon uniform, perhaps it was all the black?

"Jaune." she'd greet. Not using his surname felt appropriate for the current circumstance. Hopefully that would change once this night was over.

The buffoon scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe... Hey Weiss. You... Uhm... Ready?" he asked.

She paused for a moment and noticed that both Ren and Nora were behind him. But no Pyrrha. Strange.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said.

Sporting a grin, the dunce stepped back, she assumed to make room for her to exit.

Is he for real?

Weiss let out a huff. "You dolt, you're supposed to escort me!" her arms crossed.

It didn't appear like the fool knew what that meant though. He just looked at her confused. "Uhm... Aren't... I?"

The heiress let out a sigh. "Just... stick out your arm, okay?"

He shrugged and complied in what could only be described as the worst way possible. Literally lifting his arm out for it to be pointing straight forward.

She stared at it baffled. Was he for real? Has he no culture? Was she seriously going to the dance with this imbecile?

She grabbed the moron's wrist and bent it down. "Like this!" she'd say until his elbow was bent and it was in a more appropriately angular position.

"O- oh! S- sorry!" he looked panicked.

No matter. She'll suffer just this once. Just this one night in her first year of beacon and this will be forever dealt with.

After correcting his arm, she threaded her own through his and looked up at him. " _This_ is how you escort a lady." she said, correcting him.

"Right! Got it!" he flinched. "I'll uh... Remember that!"

She rolled her eyes. Like he'll need to.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late." she told him and he nodded.

"Wait!"

The voice was obviously Ruby's. To be honest, she kind of forgot about her teammates for a second there.

Jaune twisted around to face Ruby. Weiss accompanied the act by turning herself, also curious as to what her partner wanted.

***FLASH***

It hit both of them instantly.

Weiss' eyes widened and Jaune flinched a bit afterwards, but Ruby got a perfect picture from the two of them, arms linked, on her scroll.

"RUB-"

Before Weiss could even finish a single word, Ruby turned into petals and darted passed them out the door. Just a diminishing breeze in her wake. At least... That was probably the idea.

"Ow!"

A grunt was heard and everyone turned to see Ruby on the ground at the end of the hallway, just a meter short from turning the corner. It looked like her heels caused her to fall.

Jaune blinked. "Ruby? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" she yelled back and stood up. She gave a quick wave and vanished from sight again in a blaze of rose petals.

The four of them in the hall- Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Weiss stared ahead at the leader's antics. Jaune hoped she was actually alright, however Weiss was fuming.

" _Did she... Did she just take a picture?!"_ The thought of her being photographically linked with this... This...

What word hasn't she used yet? Dolt? Dunce? Moron? Idiot? Buffoon? Dimwit? Fool?

Blockhead.

Yes, that would do.

Continuing from where she left off- This blockhead was unbearable! The audacity of that girl. The moment she finds her at the dance she'll be-

"So uh... Shall we go?"

Ah, right. The fool attached to her arm.

She internally sighed, but kept her outside appearances straight. Right now she would attend a proper dance. The moment she answered the door to her... Date... She had to have proper etiquette. Fumbling over her childish leader's antics would only be disgraceful.

"Yes. Let's go." she spoke and even gave the buffoon a half-hearted smile. He seemed to return it and nodded. However his attention was drawn away once he looked into her dorm room.

"Uhm... What happened to Blake?" he asked.

The other three looked into the room as well to see that a cat faunus was suspiciously missing. However Weiss could have sworn they didn't have that window open earlier.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I didn't expect myself to want to write more than one chapter of this. But apparently I did, so here we are.**

**Unlike what I said earlier, I kind of set this chapter up to have a 'part 2' which would be the actual dance itself. I don't like giving myself time limits, so I'll write it whenever I wanna which could be anywhere between tomorrow and never.**


	4. Dance Dance Revelations

**This one is _much_ longer because I wanted to dance itself to be one chapter instead of spread out into a few.**

"Normal Speech"

_"Thinking Speech"_

**"Loud Speech"**

_'Flashback Speech'_

* * *

Ruby arrived at the dance ahead of everyone else considering she used her semblance. Though around half way she began to walk, or rather stumble due to her high heels.

"Oh! You look beautiful!" Yang blurted and actually hopped up and down upon seeing Ruby walk through the doors.

Ruby on the other hand looked extremely awkward, barely able to stand up straight, and slowly walked forward step by step to Yang's podium. "Ugh, can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?"

Yang continued to chuckle while watching her struggle. "So... Did you get the pictures?"

Ruby placed her hands on the podium to keep balance and nodded, pulling out her scroll. "Just one... I didn't think Weiss would've let me get more." she said and showed Yang the picture.

It was of Jaune and Weiss arm in arm looking towards the camera. Both unsuspecting yet still managed to make a perfect shot.

Yang grinned. "Heh, nice."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "You better keep your end of the bargain! Weiss is going to kill me for this!"

Her older sister simply waved her hands downward a couple times. "Relax, I'm good for it! Your cookie jar will be full for the next month! Promise." she'd assure and Ruby seemed to relax a bit.

Though more was on the line tonight than embarrassing pictures and cookies. Ruby put her scroll away and leaned in to whisper. "What about you? Is everything set?"

Yang grinned. "Mhm!" she lifted up a wireless microphone, shaking it a bit. "I'm all set up here and there's a floodlight with your name on it at the top floor." she pointed up towards it. "Everything else is set up for 9:00 sharp! We just have to make sure Weiss doesn't explode before then."

"Good." Ruby nodded. "Operation White Knight is now in progress! They should arrive in the next five minutes."

They saluted each other and Ruby walk- stumbled off towards the stairs.

* * *

Weiss was walking with Jaune while Ren and Nora chatted behind them. Well, mostly Nora.

The heiress had her left arm linked with his right while holding on to his forearm with her other. It was standard practice back in Atlas and she had that nailed into her head since being a child.

Though it didn't make it any less awkward with the dolt. He felt so stiff, every step he took was almost robotic. Plus each time she looked up at him he had an air of embarrassment hovering around him.

Was walking with her _that_ awkward? Hasn't he been after this for a while now? The men back in Atlas would have at least tried to make some small talk or flirt with her. He's wasting a once in a lifetime opportunity to convince her he's worth staying with!

" _Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want him to try in the first place! What I want is for this to be over with!"_

She let out a huff and could feel Jaune flinch a bit.

"Erm... Is everything alright?" he looked down at her looking a bit nervous

Weiss' eyes deadpanned back up towards his. "... Yes. Everything is just _fine._ " she answered, though didn't intend it to sound so... 'snappy'.

Oh well. Her eyes continued to examine his face even as he turned back. He still looked nervous. Still seemed on edge too. Why though? The men who attempted to court her in Atlas _always_ had something to say, even when she wished they didn't.. Something that they'd use to get a leg up on her in conversation. With the way he was acting, it was almost as if...

_He actually likes you._

It was only a thought, a small moment where her mind wandered into dangerous territory, but it sent a chill down her spine. Quickly the heiress snapped her head forward with a threatening blush invading her cheeks.

" _That's not possible."_ She stated to herself, shoving the feeling away. _"Only a complete buffoon wouldn't court her for status and riches."_ A confident smirk appeared on her face but it was short lived.

Her eyes widened and turned back up to look at the said 'buffoon' who was escorting her. Or rather, the one _she_ was escorting.

" _No, no, no, no, no! Not possible! H- he just couldn't!"_ She began to panic internally a bit, though kept her eyes glued to the blonde teen beside her. Even the idea that he, or anyone liked her for... 'Herself' was... Just... Well, a fairly tail. One she gave up on long ago when her father began setting up suitors for her.

"We're, uh, here."

Weiss blinked out of her thoughts and looked forward again. They were in front a set of double doors that led into Beacon's event room, which was currently set up for their dance.

"Oh... I see." she answered and took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Well, let's get going then." she said and reached forward with her free arm to grab the handle. Jaune did so as well and grabbed the opposite one at the same time.

Weiss' eyes widened and looked up at him to see the dunce staring at her in surprise as well. He chuckled.

"Uh... Well, here we go." he'd say and pull his door open. Weiss mimicked him and opened her side too.

The twin doors opened up, leading into the dance room.

* * *

Yang grinned. Like Ruby said, Jaune, Weiss, Ren, and Nora entered the makeshift ball room in around five minutes. She had to stifle a laugh upon looking at the two with their arms linked. Though it didn't go unnoticed by Weiss who gave her an aggravated glare.

Pressing a button on her scroll she sent a pre-typed text message to Ruby to let her know they were here- "Snow Angel has arrived!"

The four of them walked up to the podium. Jaune and Weiss standing in front with Ren and Nora beside them. Though Weiss seemed to be glancing around the room.

"Hey Yang, you're greeting everyone?" Jaune asked.

She shrugged. "Pretty much. At least for the first half hour anyway." After that she looked around the podium and took a look at Jaune's suit. "Gotta say though, you clean up nicely." she relaxed her stance. "You sure you don't wanna swap your date with me?"

Yang instantly saw Weiss' eyes go from looking around freely to snapping into a glare towards hers. The girl's right arm then reached over to grab hold of Jaune's forearm, just how it was like in the picture she saw from Ruby earlier.

"Yang. That's inappropriate. The two of us came together." the heiress spoke.

Yang grinned. _"Ohoh, getting possessive already?"_

Weiss' eyes narrowed upon seeing her teammates smile. "Tch, let's go, Jaune." she pulled him along, passing the podium.

Yang simply watched them walk passed but lifted her arm up to stop Ren and Nora who looked at her confused for a moment. But it'd all make sense soon enough.

* * *

The gall of that girl!

Weiss was of course thinking about Yang. Just from the grin on the woman's face, she could tell what she was thinking.

But Weiss did **not** think that way towards Jaune. She was only dealing with him for tonight and only tonight! The mere thought of bei-

A bright flash snapped her out of any thoughts she might've been having.

"Huh?" she heard Jaune mumble and glance around. It seemed he was also at a loss as to what was happening.

A spot light was centered on the two of them coming from the second floor. Weiss glanced up and shielded her eyes from the light to just barely make out Ruby pointing the ray at them.

" _What does that girl think she's doing now?!"_

Ready to stomp her way upstairs and give her young partner a piece of her mind, she was readily stopped by Yang. Who apparently had a microphone linked to speakers around the room.

When did they have that set up?

" **Everyone if I may have your attention please!"**

Yang's voice echoed through the room and the DJ lowered the music's while everyone else turned to look towards the blonde haired teen who was now standing on top of the podium to get attention.

" _What?"_

Weiss didn't understand what was happening. When she glanced up towards Jaune she could see he didn't either with his easily readable expression of confusion.

Yang lifted her arm up and gestured towards both Weiss and Jaune.

" **Introducing our resident Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee and her date-"** she gave a wink towards the two of them. **"Jaune Arc, or colloquially known as 'Vomit Boy'~"**

Weiss' eyes widened as everyone's gazes turned into ones of confusion along with either light clapping or mutters of laughter.

"Yang! You said you wouldn't use 'Vomit Boy'!"Ruby whined from the top floor.

The blonde haired girl simply hopped off the podium. **"I couldn't resist."** she answered through the microphone and turned it off.

The light aimed by Ruby then faded and the music began to pick up a bit. "Hope you liked the introduction you two~"

Weiss was glaring daggers at her _dumb_ blonde of a teammates. How could she do this! She just wanted it to be nice and simple! Now _everyone_ knew she was on a date with this dunce!

When she glanced up at Jaune, he was scratching the back of his head. "Ehehe... Uh... R- right." he sighed. "This... Doesn't add any pressure at all. Nope."

Yang only chuckled and slapped the side of his arm. "Ehh, don't worry. You've got this." she said and gave him a thumbs up afterwards then walked away.

Weiss uncoiled her arm from Jaune now and took a step forward. "Wait! Yang!" she shouted but the girl just turned to face her with a grin and kept walking off.

"Ugh! I swear, I'm going to have words with _both_ those stupid siblings after this is over!" she had to stop herself from growling. It would be too unladylike for their current environment.

Instead she turned to look at her date who looked more awkward than her. She sighed. "Come on, let's just... Mingle a bit for now." she walked over and linked arms once more, coaxing him to follow.

He flinched in surprise at first but relaxed a moment later. "Ah, yeah sure." he said and followed her lead.

She looked up at him again. "Oh by the way, where's Pyrrha?"

"Not sure, I figured she'd be here by now actually. Went off for solo training and took her dress with her saying she'd meet us here." he answered and glanced around a bit.

He apparently caught a sight of Blake and pointed towards her. "Hey look, there's Blake though." he said and Weiss turned to see her faunus team mate standing with both Sun and Neptune.

She froze when her eyes laid upon the blue haired teen. _He_ was the one she really wanted to be here with. Not the dead weight she dragged along... But then again anything worth having had to be fought for. This was but a trial, and once it was over she'll be able to put her focus where it should be.

Jaune looked down towards her and smiled. "Let's go say 'hi'." he said and started to walk over. The initial tug from him snapped her from any thoughts and she followed.

"Hello Blake." Weiss spoke to alert them of their presence. "... How did you arrive before us?" she couldn't help but ask.

The faunus chuckled and took a glance at Sun. "I... Took a short cut is all."

Weiss then knew she didn't hallucinate that open window earlier.

"... Right." she'd say and then took a glance at Sun and Neptune. "U- uhm... I hope you're enjoying the dance."

Sun lifted both his arms up behind his head and rested it on them. "Yeah, it's nice." he'd then lower his right hand to shuffle his tie a bit. "Can't get this to feel right though."

" _Maybe if you actually wore a suit it'd work better."_ she couldn't help but think. However decided to keep it to herself.

She could feel Jaune shrug. "Ehh, you kind of get used to it after a while." he sighed. "I know I did."

Neptune on the other hand looked well dressed for the occasion. He aimed a perfected grin towards Weiss. "Yeah, it's uhh.. Cool. You helped set it up right? Not bad." he complemented then glanced around at the arrangements.

Weiss couldn't help but feel flattered. "Yes! I tried to make it similar to the Atlesian balls I've attended." she wanted to step a bit closer to him but remembered the blonde anchor strapped to her arm.

" _Perhaps... Just a little time alone wouldn't hurt..."_

She looked up. "Jaune?" she'd speak to grab his attention. "I'm a bit parched. Would you mind getting me some punch?" she requested.

Jaune un-linked their arms. "Oh, yeah. Sure." he answered and turned to walk towards the punch table.

" _Perfect."_ she thought and made a subtle side-step towards Neptune while he was talking with Sun.

* * *

Jaune walked on over to the Punch and poured a drink for Weiss when he noticed Ruby staring off into the crowd beside it.

"Hey Ruby." he said and it snapped her attention to him.

"Oh! Hi Jaune!" she turned and smiled towards him. "Glad things worked out with Weiss. You two look great together!" her smile turned into a happy grin.

Though Jaune just felt awkward and scratched the back of his head. "Uh.. Yeah... So you're not here with anyone?"

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Well... I don't think I'm really into this sorta thing." she'd sigh. "Honestly, I'd rather be practicing with Crescent Rose than try to balance myself in high heels."

Jaune looked down to see her legs wobbling. "Now that you mention it, I've been meaning to ask Pyrrha how she fights in those things."

Ruby snorted a laugh. "Right?! I think the same with Weiss! I swear, they're insane! Just imagine how much better they'd be in boots!"

Jaune did and then paled a bit. _"Actually, maybe they shouldn't."_

"Hm? You okay?" Ruby asked, snapping him from the thought.

"Ah! Yeah, just uhm... Well, I better get going. Weiss just asked for some punch."

Ruby nodded and gave him a thumbs up for good luck. He smiled then turned away to walk back to Weiss but saw her being chatted up by Neptune.

It... Irritated him. More than he thought it should. Probably because whatever the guy was doing seemed to be working!

Weiss, his date was smiling and even seemed to chuckle. His face fell and he wanted to walk over there and drag her away from him.

In fact, why shouldn't he? They went together aren't they? Maybe ask her to dance! Yeah, that'll do it!

He grinned a bit and began to walk over at a faster pace but just then Pyrrha walked passed him without saying a word.

" _Huh? Did she not see me?"_

Jaune did a doubled take, looking at Pyrrha, then and Weiss, then back at his partner again to watch her enter the balcony. His hand tightened around the cup of punch he was holding and sighed.

He followed Pyrrha.

* * *

Pyrrha got to the balcony and stood at it's edge with her hands resting on the railing, staring off into the sky. Honestly, she didn't even know why she came to this thing. No one asked her and the person she wanted to go with went with someone else. In fact, she was the one who pushed him away...

"Hey Pyrrha."

She immediately recognized the voice and gasped, turning around to view Jaune entering the balcony. After just a moment of surprise she answered his greeting.

"Hello Jaune."

He walked a bit closer. "You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

She sighed and turned to look back off the balcony. "Arrived late I'm afraid..." she answered. Though was secretly dreading this dance. Being around Jaune and Weiss, watching them dance? She'd rather be anywhere else.

"Well, you look really nice."

Her eyes widened and she brought her hand up to her mouth in a gasp. _"D- does he even know what he's doing to me?"_ she thought and turned back to face him. He was smiling.

Though before she could say anything more he looked down awkwardly, kicking his toes into the ground. "Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?

_Date._

Pyrrha sighed and slumped her shoulders. "... I think your safe for tonight."

Jaune glanced around a bit. "So where is the guy?" he asked.

She dreaded this question. She could remember times like this where people expected her to be with someone. Every school dance, any festival, or group occasion a subject of 'who was here with Pyrrha Nikos' popped up. Beacon was no different apparently.

Her eyes looked towards the ground. "There is no guy."

Jaune made a confused choke. "What?"

Pyrrha just shook her head. "Nobody asked me." she spoke sadly. But Jaune apparently couldn't believe that.

"B- but... That's..." he sighed. "You're 'Pyrrha Nikos'!" he gestured towards he with both hands. "H- how could nobody ask you?"

Pyrrha lifted her head up and looked out off the balcony once more. "I've been _blessed_ with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm _constantly_ surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place..."

" _I shouldn't say any more."_

But she couldn't help herself. Here was the man who held her heart in his hands after all. Even if he didn't know it.

She turned back to look at Jaune. "Everyone _assumes_ I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain." she sighed. "It's become impossible to form _any_ sort of meaningful relationship with people."

" _Just... Stop. He's with someone else..."_

Pyrrha smiled weakly and even took a step closer to him. "That's what I like about _you_." her smile grew. "When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime."

Her fists clenched against her dress. _"... Don't say it..."_

She took a step back now and her expression grew sad. "I guess... You're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me... For me."

After finishing that, she turned and walked away. She could hear him call out but ignored him once again.

Why? Why did she have to say all that. Just the first part would have been enough for him to understand! But instead she... She _tried._

She tried to tell him her feelings... But it failed, just like always. Fighting Grimm or even winning a tournament was nothing compared to speaking her heart out. The fact that Jaune was able to find the courage and tell Weiss how he felt spoke louder to her than anything anyone could imagine.

* * *

Jaune reached his hand out. "Pyrrha, wait!"

But she ignored him and simply walked off into the crowd of people. This was the first time she's ever spoke about something like this.

" _Is... Is she lonely?"_ he wondered and looked down towards the punch in hand then lifted his head up to glance through the balcony archway at Weiss. She was still standing with Neptune and the others.

He looked away, sighing. "Well, only one thing left to do I guess." he mumbled and placed the punch on the railing then walked off.

* * *

Twenty minutes! That is how long Jaune's been missing.

" _I sent him for punch! Even a gerbil could do that!"_

Weiss was standing alone, no longer with the others. Blake and Yang had a dance together followed by Sun taking the other blonde's place. Neptune on the other hand continued to walk along the edge of the dance talking with... Pretty much everyone.

That started ten minutes ago. So for the last ten minutes she was standing alone, wondering where her date went.

" _The nerve of him!"_ She thought, tapping her foot impatiently while glancing around the room. Here she was, forcing herself to be here and _he's_ the one who ditches her?! He'll regret that.

" _... He could have gotten lost."_

As unlikely as the was, she never thought the fool too bright. Though never thought him _this_ bad. Even he should know the ramifications of leaving his date, herself no less alone this long. It was ungentlemanly to say the least.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. _"Perhaps this was all a ploy? To get me to go with him and ditch me just as some sick form of revenge for all the times I turned him down?"_

It would certainly explain why he was so nervous on the way here. Also why he never intended to properly escort her, he didn't take this seriously.

The more she thought about it the more it began to make sense.

" _That... That..."_ Teeth clenched while coming to her own conclusion while her face reddened in anger.

"Whoa, you okay there?"

Weiss' head snapped towards the intrusive voice to see Ruby and Yang standing next to her now. Her own features were certainly contorted.

The heiress cleared her throat and collected her barrings. "I- I'm fine... Just..." she glanced around the room with sharp eyes. "I've been looking for my _date._ " she'd answer. "He's been missing for quite some time..."

Ruby looked confused. "Hm? Last I saw him he said he was getting you punch." she answered.

Weiss sighed. "That was over twenty minutes ago! I haven't seen him since."

Some chuckling was heard in the background.

"Well maybe being around the Ice Queen gave him... 'Cold feet'!" Yang grinned. "Ehh, ehh?!" she then nudged Ruby's shoulder.

Weiss deadpanned at who was unfortunately her team mate, not even gracing that terrible pun with a response. Instead she turned away to continue to look. _"_ I swear,if that dolt left me here alone..." she started but Ruby interrupted-

"Relax, I'm sure he's around. Maybe he just got side-tracked?"

Weiss' expression grew a bit colder. _"By what?! He's supposed to be here with me!"_ Even if he bumped into Pyrrha it wouldn't take over twenty minutes for small talk! He could even bring her here.

It didn't make sense, something was wrong and she felt it.

The chuckles turned into full on laughter, even threatening to overtake the music.

Yang, while dejected no one laughed at the pun just groaned. "Yeah, I'm sure he- Oh... _Wow._ " she ended abruptly. While talking she glanced over towards the laughing and couldn't believe what she saw. When she turned to tell Ruby and Weiss, both their eyes were glued on it already.

Weiss gritted her teeth. _"That... That..."_ her fists were clenched her entire body was shaking in anger. Ruby and Yang even took a step back, literally feeling a bit of cold air wafting off her.

Jaune Arc, her date to the dance. Was wearing a white dress while taking Pyrrha's hand. This proved it, not only was he only trying to get revenge and embarrass her. But his partner was in on it too!

* * *

Pyrrha couldn't believe was she was looking at. Her partner, her knight, her... Everything was standing in front of her wearing a... A dress. A pretty, white dress with a bow around the waist. It took a moment for her mind to process why this was happening and she remembered what he said a couple days earlier.

_'If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress!'_

She burst out into laughter. "J- Jaune!- Haha! Yo- you didn't _have_ to!" she told him.

Even after she said that and with everyone laughing, it didn't seem to effect him in the slightest. Instead, he was more manly and charming that she's ever seen in a guy.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." He extended his hand towards her. "Now, do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?" he'd ask her.

Her answer was obvious. She lifted her own hand for him to take it. "I would _love_ to dance!" and he took her hand and literally sweeps her onto the dance floor. "Oh!"

" **Ren! This! Is! Happening!"** she heard Nora yell out and moments later all four of them were on the dance floor, dancing in perfect sync to the song playing. Everyone around them were laughing, clapping, cheering, … It all melded into one perfect moment for her and her team!

* * *

Weiss stared at the display in... Shock, embarrassment, astonishment, bewilderment, anger, confusion, any other negative word really. But most of all she felt... What was this feeling? Betrayal maybe?

Jaune was here with _her_ after all, how dare he... He dance with another woman like that, especially before they've even had their dance! A- and in a dress?! What was wrong with him? He'd be the laughing stock of Beacon for months!

 _She'll_ be the laughing stock of Beacon for months! This _cannot_ get back to Atlas! Especially not her sister!

Ruby and Yang were cracking up beside her, watching the moron dance in a pretty dress. She simply glared at them until feeling a presence beside her. Looking over, it was Neptune. Even he was chuckling a bit, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, isn't that you're date?" he'd ask her.

Her mouth gaped open and cheeks flared. "N- n- n-" she was stuttering now. But before being able to deny anything he nudged her shoulder with his elbow.

"Pfft, you sure know how to pick 'em." he turned and looked back at Jaune. "The guy's gonna be a _Legend_." he turned and walked a bit closer to get a better look.

Weiss just watched him leave, still shocked at was was happening. _"This is it. My life is over."_ She looked down at the floor. _"I will never be able to live this down."_

The music from their dance seemed to die down a bit and a knew presence made itself know in front of her.

"U- uh... H- hey Weiss..."

" _That voice."_ It was Jaune. She didn't even have to look up to tell, she'd know the buffoon's voice anywhere at this point.

"'Ey! I was wrong, looks like you were 'Vomit _Girl'_ all along!" Yang jabbed and snorted.

Ruby simply held both hands over her mouth, failing to stifle her laughter.

Jaune seemed to try and ignore them. "Listen-"

Weiss snapped her head up, glaring with icy blue eyes in full throttle. **"Don't."** She spoke demanding authority. Which seemed to work as he actually shut up for once.

"I don't want to hear it, _Arc_." she'd tell him. "It appears to me that everything here was just some ploy, despite me _actually_ agreeing to entertain you for once in your desperate attempts for my hand."

Jaune's expression somehow worsened and he tried to explain himself. Even Ruby and Yang attempted to speak.

" **Silence."** A white Schnee glyph appeared under her feet and blew some cool away from her shutting them up. Other bystanders around them even took a step back. Though it vanished soon after.

"I will _not_ be treated like a joke, Arc. I was going to let you down easy after tonight, but no more!" she pointed her index finger at him, forcing him to lean back or get impaled in the face. "Don't _ever_ speak to me again. **Understood?** "

She didn't give him a chance to answer, just lowered her hand and turned around. "Good." Then walked away.

* * *

Well that wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, he figured she'd be upset... But... Actually, what _was_ he thinking? He left her alone for a half hour and came back to the dance wearing a dress! Any chance with Weiss Schnee was gone after this.

Jaune sighed in defeat. Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder and even Yang let out a huff. Hell, it sounded like a growl.

"Ice Queen took it too far this time." he heard her say. But before she could stomp away, Jaune grabbed her arm. It got her attention.

He sighed. "Just... Let it be Yang." he said and she seemed to relax a bit.

"But Jaune-" she tried but he wasn't going to have it.

"Honestly, in the back of my head I knew this wasn't really going to work out." he shrugged. "You heard her, she was only humoring me... Plus I doubt-" he looked down and gestured towards the dress he was currently wearing. " _This_ helped much."

Ruby let out a soft giggle. "Oops, sorry..."

Jaune let go of Yang's arm as she nodded hesitantly. "I'll... I'll be fine... I just gotta..." He turned and caught sight of Neptune and it broke his train of thought. The scene of Weiss happily talking to the blue haired teen flashed across his mind.

 _"She looked happy with him..."_ he thought and glanced over towards Ruby and Yang. "I'll uh... Be right back." he said and turned, walking over to Neptune.

"Hey, Neptune right?" he asked while approaching. The cool teen turned towards him and was visibly trying not to laugh.

"Y- Pff- yeah man, what's up?"

* * *

Pyrrha heard everything which transpired between Jaune and Weiss. It wasn't hard, they made quite the scene after all. Even Nora was rather irritated.

"I'm going to get my hammer." she said, but before being able to leave Ren grabbed her arm.

"Nora, no."

Afterwards was some whining on her part. But that wasn't important right now, Jaune was. Personally, Pyrrha wanted to tell Weiss off then go and comfort Jaune herself... But deep down knew that wasn't what her partner wanted.

He gave up _everything_ just to make her happy. His chances with Weiss, his public image, even his general happiness. Then he even went to approach Neptune afterwards. His expression didn't show one of anger.

Pyrrha sighed. She knew what he was doing. Trying to make Weiss happy while digging his heart into a deeper hole. How could she ever take advantage of this moment? How could she ever be with him if she didn't do the same?

She was the Invincible Girl. And she knew what she had to do.

With that, she turned away from her team, walking towards the object of her current hatred.

Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Weiss was currently pouring herself some punch. Many students around were staring at her, certainly due to the outburst earlier. She didn't regret it though. That buffoon had it coming.

"Hello Weiss."

Now that was a voice she could identify even if it was just over the radio. Turning around to greet them- "... Hello Pyrrha." she mimicked. Though her aggressive icy glare stayed true just the same as it was with Jaune. She had a feeling on what this confrontation would be about.

It seemed Pyrrha picked up on the slight hostility and narrowed her own eyes. "I see you and Jaune are in... Some issues."

Weiss actually scoffed and placed her cup of punch down on the table. "'Issues'?" she questioned. "That half-wit harassed me day after day and I finally, _finally_ relented just for him to..." she shook her head. "Embarrass me, Take revenge, Or maybe he really is so foolish to expe-"

" **He did it for me!"** Pyrrha blurted out in distress, overpowering Weiss' words with her own.

Weiss paused and relaxed a bit, though examining Pyrrha's demeanor. She was tense. Eyes weren't even making contact, and seemed to be out of breath somehow. It didn't look like she was lying... But how was Jaune wearing a dress meant for her? She wasthe 'Invincible Girl'... Could there _actually_ be a good reason for all this?

She crossed her arms. "... Explain."

The red head took a deep breath. "It's... Silly." she sighed. "You see... A few days ago... -"

Pyrrha explained the passing joke Jaune made a couple days ago. It was just something he said in passing- To wear a dress if she didn't get a date to the dance.

"And a while ago we met here... He saw I was upset and..." a smile formed on the spartan's face as she looked down at the ground. "He actually wore one, just to cheer me up." A sigh escaped her lips and she looked back up.

"So please, don't be mad at him. He's just... Doing the best he can, in what I believe to be the best way possible."

Weiss' eyes softened and looked down in thought. _"All this... Just for something he said in passing?"_

"He means everything he says, then goes above and beyond to prove his words with actions!" she could see Pyrrha clench her fists. "He doesn't deserve your _scorn_!" the word sounded like Pyrrha wanted to spew out venom.

Weiss' eyes widened and it seemed the red head realized what she said. "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." she looked away, taking a breath. "I'm sorry."

Weiss however relaxed a bit in turn, thinking about all the new information. _"I... Suppose his reasons were... Dare I say- 'Noble'."_ The thought actually brought a smile of relief on her face. Something even she herself wasn't expecting.

" _He didn't just 'ditch' me..."_ she sighed. _"But that still doesn't-"_

Before she finished the thought Neptune walked up to her. "Hey Weiss, Jaune said you wanted to talk to me?"

Her eyes widened in shock and turned towards the blue haired teen that's been plaguing her thoughts for the passed couple weeks. Pyrrha also did as well, but looked away a moment later.

"I'll... Uhm... Leave you two alone." she said and walked off. It seems she said everything she had to. In fact, it was almost like she saw this intrusion coming... Wait, did she?

Weiss glanced at Pyrrha then back at Neptune. _"That dunce told him to come over here?"_ she leaned over to look passed the teen and across the dance floor at Jaune, who was currently talking to Yang, Blake, and Sun. A few passerby's took a pictures of him in the dress. The dunce seemed to embrace it at this point.

It made her smile a bit.

She looked back up at Neptune. He had what could only be described as a perfect grin, with perfect teeth, and perfect hair, and perfect... Well everything.

So she _really_ couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"I'm... Sorry, he must've been mistaken." she spoke and began to walk passed him, however keeping eye contact. "I've... Got something to take care of though. I hope you enjoy the dance."

He looked confused, she could tell. She didn't respond to a word he made afterwards, if he even did as she turned and walked off.

Off towards Jaune.

" _He embarrassed me... But it was for his team."_ she gritted her teeth at the thought. On one hand, she wanted to be more important to her 'date'... But on the other... _"He put leadership before me. Before... Fame and success..."_ her expression relaxed. _"Before getting the hand of a Schnee."_

It's everything she's ever wanted, finding someone who just saw her for her efforts instead of just a name.

But she threw it away... There was only one thing she could think of that could _maybe_ rectify the situation. And she was going to do it right here and now.

Once she approached Jaune, Weiss quickly hooked her arm around his without missing a beat.

Ruby stuttered her next words and she could hear Yang gasp.

"Wha-?!" she could hear him whine, but still didn't hold back.

Instead, she turned to look at his face while dragging him towards the dance floor in all his white dressed stupidity. "We're going to dance." she stated and left no room for argument. Though she saw Yang dash off somewhere.

Jaune cleared his throat. "U- uhm, okay but are you sur-"

"Yes, I'm sure." she said and twisted around to face him and placed her left hand on his right shoulder and grabbed his left hand with her right.

He slowly mimicked her stance and looked down at her. "Er... Weiss, what's-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" she interrupted him and felt him relax as they slow danced to the ball music.

"I'm sorry..." she sighed. "I'm sorry I said 'okay' without thinking."

"I'm sorry I came up with a cruel plan to turn you down."

Her hands shook a bit and gripped him tighter.

Her eyes went from cold to soft.

"I'm sorry I suspected bad intentions from you."

Then from soft to sad.

"I'm sorry I tried to get rid of you earlier..."

"And I'm so sorry I got mad at you..." she sighed and finally broke eye contact.

"I'm... Sorry, okay?"

* * *

Jaune was... Well, saying he was 'surprised' wouldn't do it justice. Not only was he dancing with Weiss, but she was apologizing for what she did? Honestly, he thought he screwed up. Hearing her apologize threw him for a loop. She didn't seem to even care he was still wearing a dress!

A few moments passed and they continued to simply dance. A few more, then more... Finally, he spoke up.

"Look, it's fine Weiss. This was-"

"Shush you!" she snapped her head up, glaring at him. "It's _not_ fine." No longer with a sad expression, she continued. "I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself and that was..." her eyes narrowed. " _Wrong of me._ " it looked like the words were painful to speak.

A moment passed with them dancing. "I said I would go to the dance with you, and that includes dancing." she told him and sighed. "You don't need to be an Arc to not go back on your word, okay?"

His mouth gaped open a bit. He never heard someone else use the phrase before besides his father or sisters on rare occasions.

"Besides, you embarrassed yourself in front of everyone to help your partner." she looked down at his current attire. "The least I can do is steel myself for a single dance."

Jaune's eyes widened. _"Sh- she knew about that?!"_

It looks like she read his expression because she basically answered him. "Pyrrha told me." her glare relaxed. "I think that's... The most..."

Jaune's body was starting to tense. Go by all her apologies he could tell she forgave him but... Where was this going?

She made a smile. A genuine smile, aimed at him! "Amazing thing anyone's ever done." her expression and words were warm. Actual warmth despite the chilling demeanor the so called 'Ice Queen' gives off.

Her words shocked him a bit. "Wha? S- seriously?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "So... Tonight was good?"

His words caused her to flinch and _almost_ snort in laughter. "Oh gods no!" she'd answer with her smile turning to a frown. "You ditched me then danced with another girl!" she complained. "All while wearing a dress! Who does that?" she asked. "Tonight was a _disaster,_ Jaune."

Jaune felt a bit dejected. _"Eheh... Guess that makes sense."_ his head sunk a bit.

"Yeah, a disaster." she spoke again and he tensed at the words. But then he felt the tips of her fingers caress his chin and slowly lifted his face up to make eye contact with her own.

"A tall, blonde, and scraggly disaster." a smile graced her lips once more and lowered her hand to hold onto his arm again. "But I guess that's what I needed all along."

Jaune's eyes widened as the two of them linked eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was... Happy to be here with him, despite all the chaos he caused.

* * *

The two smiled at each other and could feel themselves fall into step with their movements. However, it was short lived.

Another spot light shot down from the top floor onto the two of them, just like earlier. It had 'Yang' written all over it. Maybe some Ruby, too.

They both froze in place and looked around. Everyone else was apparently off the center dance floor. When did that happen?

Not giving either of them enough time to question the scenario they were finding themselves in, the music changed. It went from slow ball music to something a bit more cultural.

The tune for an Atlesian Waltz began playing from the speakers and both Weiss and Jaune turned to look towards the DJ and saw Yang giving them a big thumbs up.

Weiss gritted her teeth. _"Yang?! A- again, really?!"_ she wanted to stomp over there and give the blondie a piece of her mind, but stopped when she saw Jaune in front of her cross his leg and perform a picture perfect bow.

"May I have this dance, Weiss?" he looked up at her with his hand stretched out to be taken in all his girly dress glory.

" _You dunce."_

Slowly, Weiss reached over and gently took his hand in which he lifted himself up and placed his other around her waist. She let out a gasp as he slowly twirled her around dancing in perfect sync with the waltz music.

" _This is..."_

She couldn't believe it. He was actually _leading_ her. The sight was baffling but the feeling was... Heartwarming. They both smiled, looking into each others eyes as he took each step and she followed across the dance floor.

" _How is he...?"_ she shook her head lightly. _"Oh, it doesn't matter."_

Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath, losing herself to the experience. The laughs from Jaune's dress fell into silence and when she opened them back up she only saw a man wrapped in her arms, wearing the suit she remembered him in while he took her on a journey across the ball room floor.

She twisted and twirled but no matter what, he would expertly accommodate her movements with his own, catching her in his arms and bringing her back into position to do more. It was mystical, she couldn't believe the person she considered a 'dim-wit' could do something like this.

She bent backwards and he leaned with her, keeping the back of her waist in his clutches so she wouldn't fall. Then when he brought her back up, she leaned further into his body where they continued to dance, even closer than before.

They've been going like this for a few minutes now. Unfortunately the waltz was to end soon. Oh, but she didn't want it to. This was... It was perfect! However it seemed Jaune noticed as well and he gave a short nod, signaling he was preparing to end it. Internally sighing, Weiss agreed and decided to leave it in his hands.

The music began to get a bit faster, giving it's own signal to wrap things up. Their movements became quicker paced but both were easily able to keep up. With one last twist, Jaune lifted his right hand up while holding onto hers, coaxing her into doing a twirl under his hand. As she did, he lowered his arm and caught the front of her waist, bringing her in close just to dip her backwards so her back would be cradled in on of his arms just as the music ended.

They both stared into each others eyes with heavy breathing grins. Both too exhausted to speak any words. They stayed like that for a couple moments before the ball room exploded into clapping and cheers.

It seemed to snap them both out of their gazes and Jaune lifted Weiss up to stand on her own feet and let go of her, both turning to look at the applause they were receiving.

Students, even the teachers, and faculty were clapping. Weiss was pretty sure she heard Zwei barking from somewhere too. It was incredible. The perfect dance with the perfect audience... And _maybe_ the perfect guy.

The heiress looked up to glance at Jaune while he grinned sheepishly at the attention he was getting. It looked like they all forgot about the dress he was wearing too, despite that fact it was still on him. She smiled warmly and grabbed his shoulder. Before he could turn however, she pulled him down a bit and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

She watched his eyes widen and turned to look at her while holding the cheek she just kissed.

"W- W- Weiss, what?"

The heiress smiled. "Let's just say... You might not be _impossible_ to date." she kept her smile going. "Okay?"

The shocked expression he gave and she chuckled. "Here." her arm hooked around his and coaxed him into a bow with her while the clapping continued.

After wards, the two walked out of the center of the ball room.

* * *

Yang punched the air in front of her. "That was _incredible!"_ she nearly shouted with Blake and Sun beside her.

Blake nodded. "It... It really was." she said, almost in shock and turned to her partner. "Honestly, I'm surprised it worked out. I was almost certain you and Ruby's planning would come crashing down."

Yang placed her fists against her waist and smugly looked up. "Ha! Well guess who knows best!?" she asked then lifted her right fist up to point a thumb at herself. "Me!"

The cat faunus looked down in thought for a moment. "One thing I don't understand though is..." she mumbled and looked over at Yang. "How did you know Jaune knew how to dance to that waltz?"

Yang crossed her arms and shrugged. "Honestly? I didn't." she answered and Blake faltered a bit. "It was a surprise to me too, I figured Weiss would somehow walk him through it but _damn!_ This was ten times better!"

Blake sighed. "So it was all luck..."

"Hey!" Yang whined.

* * *

Pyrrha knew Jaune could dance from their little one earlier... But this... What she just witnessed was _art._ An art she was unable to do... But Weiss was.

She sighed. They looked so perfect together, holding each other while in their own little world. If only that could be her one day...

Her fists clenched. Not so much in anger just... Frustration. With herself, mostly.

She felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. Turning, it appeared to be Nora.

"You, uhm... Okay Pyrrha?" she asked.

Pyrrha nodded to the question. "I... I am." she answered. Before Nora could say more, the spartan looked over towards Jaune and Weiss who were now mingling with Yang and a few others.

"But I'm done standing on the sidelines." her gaze tightened on the two of them who still had their arms linked. "It's time I stake my claim."

Almost instantly she felt an arm wrap itself around her neck. "Alright! I've been waiting for this!" Nora cheered and squeezed. "We're gonna show that Ice Queen what's what!" she declared and pumped her opposite fist.

Pyrrha looked at Nora and chuckled, then focused back at Weiss. "Yes, yes we will."

* * *

**Well there we go. I don't think it's perfect but I re-read it a bunch and not sure if I'd change anything. So I guess I'm satisfied with it.**

**As for sequels, I have a few 1-3 shots in mind. Not sure if I'd post them here or give them their own stories though, or write them all out to make some of them long one shots instead.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Sequel Posted: Remnant Revamped

I just wanted everyone to know that I posted a sequel to this story. It's titled Remnant Revamped. It will basically be a bunch of short stories about small events that transpire in between the canon storyline after this point. I don't plan on re-writing plotlines or events. Mostly add character interactions I find fun or cool.


End file.
